encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Muyak
is a lambana (pixie) residing in Lireo. She serves as Sang'gre Alena's dama, and later Lira/Milagros' companion when she is in the human world. The symbol of Lireo (according to the lambanas) was imprinted on her; this implies that she will be one of the new saviors of Encantadia against Etheria. Upon her arrival at Lireo, Cassiopea granted her human-like size making her like the Diwatas of LireoEpisode 172. Appearance Muyak is a lambana. She is very small and has dragonfly wings of shining gold. She wears a wreath of leaves on her head. After being chosen by the Air Gem symbol, her height is now similar to the Diwatas of Lireo and dons a new gown provided by Hara Danaya of Lireo. Personality Muyak cares about her fellow Diwatas, especially to Alena and Lira, the latter being her personal ward during her stay at human world. She is also Sang'gre Alena's confidante. She will not hesitate to protect her comrades despite her small size. She has deep affections to Lira, being her personal ward, and observes Paopao's crush on her. History When Amihan came to Lireo from the human world, Muyak introduced herself to her. She informed Queen Minea that her daughter had awakened. When Alena went out to bathe in the river unaccompanied, Muyak tries to stop her, but Alena escapes. After Alena lost in the contest for the succession to the throne, Muyak saw her celebrating. Wondering why a loser would be so happy, Alena replied that not being a queen allowed her to marry and have her own family. It was Muyak who first told the Sang'gres that Alena had fallen in love. Muyak was present when Danaya and Alena blessed Lira with their elemental gems. Because of this, she was able to deduce that Lira was the baby whom Pirena tried to kill. Muyak followed Pirena to the human world and confronted her about it. Pirena returns to Encantadia and swiftly closes the portal, trapping Muyak and Lira. Muyak tries to make Dado and Amanda leave Lira alone. They were frightened by her but they take Lira with them. When she followed them to their house and found that they have good intentions, Muyak was happy that they were the ones who found Lira. Lira was named Mila by her adoptive parents. She plays with Mila while hiding from everyone else. Muyak begins telling Mila about Encantadia. When Mila blamed herself because Dado died saving her, Muyak consoles her by saying that he did it because he loved her, so he would not have regretted it. Muyak tries to make her happy by gold dust, but she was not in the mood. Muyak was surprised when she witnessed Mila's banyuhay, just right after Berto attempted to hit Mila with his belt. Muyak attacks Berto from the back, adding to his confusion. When Mila reappeared, Muyak took her away and told her her true identity as a Sang'gre of Lireo. She answers Mila's many questions, and says they can only return with the Key of Asnamon. She was seen by Berto and his friends when they found Mila, confirming Berto's suspicion that Mila is not human. But she was undetected when they look for her behind Mila's back. Muyak is currently in the process of her banyuhay where she was assigned to help her fellow lambanas, who already have blue wings, and blue retres, to take the soul of Queen Amihan of LireoEpisode 139 Muyak's banyuhay is incomplete, since only the lower portion of her wings are blue, while the upper portion remains white. Muyak was distressed since her banyuhay is still incomplete despite the natural period. She feels she has no place to call home anymore since she believes that her purpose in Lireo is already over. She defended her kin from a frog that attempts to eat the lambanas. Upon her killing the frog, a smaller version of the Air Gem symbol imprinted on her which made her as tall as a regular diwata.Episode 171 Upon her arrival in Lireo, she was arrested for she was not recognized by the soldiers. She was only recognized when she returned to her Lambana form after Imaw acquired the gem symbol from her. When Cassiopea returned from her mission, she made Muyak into a Diwata. Upon arriving to Capade, Muyak failed the first trial because she helped in covering the mistakes of Lira, Mira, and Gilas. After many hours, Muyak attempted to appease Deshna by stating that everything being done in the island has a purpose and she is sure this is for their own good. Abilities Powers As a lambana, Muyak can fly at high speeds and extreme distances. Other skills Weaponry Muyak has a pouch where she keeps gold dust. At one time she told Mila to catch the gold dust so she could have a good present, but as Mila refused to move, it was not shown what would have happened. Muyak then used her gold dust to aid Amanda escape from the police. It transformed into a rope that tripped policemen. When she is in her humanoid form , she use a khopesh during the war. Relatives Trivia *That Muyak's absence was not noted by the people of Encantadia after she went to the human world seemed like a plot hole, but this was explained in Episode 31. *Muyak's actress, Klea Pineda, has auditioned for the role of Lira before it went to Mikee Quintos. **If Klea Pineda had been chosen to portray Lira, she would be much like Jennylyn Mercado who portrayed the original Lira, as they're both Ultimate Female Survivors in their different seasons from reality show StarStruck. *Muyak is human-sized and wingless in Devas. Later she is granted to be human-sized upon receiving the symbol of Air Gem.Episode 140 **In Episode 171, when the symbol of Air Gem is being imprinted on Muyak, she said that it's the symbol of Lireo. It's actually the fact that the symbol of Air Gem was used to be the emblem of Lireo from the original series. **It is unknown what gem Muyak is supposed to keep, since Ariana is the next Air Gem keeper. Version differences * Muyak was portrayed by Nancy Castiglione in 2004 Mulawin series, and later reprised her role in the first book of 2005-2006 Encantadia series. * In the original version, Muyak was human-sized and wingless in the human world. However, she was invisible to humans but only visible to Danaya and Lira. * Muyak has only few appearances as she was the minor character throughout the first book of the original series. In this series, Muyak's role is extended as the series progresses. * Muyak's very first appearance before the original Encantadia series was in Mulawin 2004 series, in which she was Linang's companion and one of the allies of Mulawins. Muyak was the one who saved Alwina from death. She was a foster mother of Aramis, son of Lourdes. * Muyak's death is unexpected in the final war in 2016-2017 series, as her original counterpart had lived for a long time. References Category:Characters Category:Diwata Category:Supporting character Category:Gem Master Category:Luntaie Category:Finale character